


Paris Needs no Reason

by Mariana_Monteverde



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Eiffel Tower, Eventual Smut, F/M, Facebook: Hermione's Nook, Fluff and Smut, Hermione's Nook's Magical Vacation Manip/Writing Fest, Inspired by Art, Magical Vacation, Magical Vacation Manip/Writing Fest, My First Smut, Paris - Freeform, Rotterdam Morgenstern - Freeform, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:10:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25992685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariana_Monteverde/pseuds/Mariana_Monteverde
Summary: “Why Paris? Paris needs no reason. Paris is its own reason.” - Maureen JohnsonHermione is forced into a vacation by her boss. Things turn unexpectedly when an old acquaintance knocks on her hotel room door.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Hermione Granger
Comments: 18
Kudos: 54
Collections: Magical Vacation Manip/Writing Fest





	1. P

**Author's Note:**

> So this was my first fest. I’m so glad I discovered Hermione’s Nook Group on Facebook and so happy I was part of this fest.  
> This is part of the Magical Vacation Manip/Writing Fest!  
> I was inspired by the beautiful Manip made by the fantastic MrsMast.  
> I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!  
> And please, do not fear leaving your thoughts on the comment box!

Friday, 10 August 2001

Hermione Granger has been working on the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures for two years now, under the headship of Rotterdam Morgenstern. And it has been everything she always thought it would be, and maybe more. After her relationship with Ronald failed spectacularly while she studied for her NEWT’s, she focused only on her work. And it seems Rotterdam Morgenstern was not pleased with that.

“Miss Granger,” he smiled politely one morning, knocking on her office door. “First of all, let me tell you, once more, how pleased I am with your work.”

“Thank you, Sir,” she said, taking her favourite quill from her hair and letting it surround her face. 

But the confusion must have been present on her face, and maybe the terrifying thought that Rotterdam Morgenstern was terminating her employment as well, because he quickly added “I am not letting you go, Miss Granger, I just… You have been working for the department for 717 days, and, excluding weekends, you have taken exactly eight days off, Miss Granger.” he explained, “That is unacceptable.” 

“Sir!” she started to try to explain, but Mr Morgenstern cut her off, taking an envelope from his robes and a small container, placing them on top of the table. “Mr Morgenstern, I truly-”

“You’re going on vacation, Miss Granger” he explained “one-week vacation to Paris.”

“Sir, I could not possibly… I have all these case works” she pointed to all the documents around her desk. 

With a flick of his wand, the dossiers flew away from her office “all the urgent ones are reassigned, the others are on hold on my office, waiting for your return” he explained. “Only two were reassigned, Miss Granger, because you - you are you, Miss Granger, organised and thorough. And so, you deserve this” he explained. 

“Sir-” Hermione started again.

“Miss Granger” he interrupted “My granddaughter did say you would not accept this, but I explained to her that in spite of my sense of justice and integrity, I’m still a Slytherin.” he elucidated “I’m not inviting you to take a vacation, Miss Granger, here are the details for the hotel in which you will be staying. And in this box are the two portkeys, the first to Paris, it is the marble, and will take departure tomorrow at 11 am.” 

“Sir-” Hermione Granger was too shocked to say anything else.

“I will be notified if you do not take the portkey, Miss Granger,” he said from the door, looking back at her “Enjoy your vacation.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!  
> There’s much more to come!
> 
> Here is a little Pinterest Board about this fanfiction:  
> https://www.pinterest.pt/marianasilva545/paris-needs-no-reason/
> 
> PS: it might contain spoilers! Readers be advised!


	2. A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione is definitely not pleased with being forced into spending time in Paris.

Saturday, 11 August 2001 

And that is the reason why Hermione Granger is currently standing on the atrium of Paris more notorious magical hotel, La Voisin. 

“Miss Granger” a witch appeared suddenly on front of her “we are so pleased you are staying with us here in La Voisin.” 

“Your English is incredible, Miss Dorval,” she said, reading the little tag on her uniform. “I’m… satisfied to be here.”

“Of course,” the French witch said, “If you would like to follow me, I will show you to your room.”

“Oh, I do not need to check-in first?” she asked.

“No, of course not, Miss Granger, you are not a simple guest.” 

“Of course,” she sighed, following the hotel employee. Who showed her to a grand room, and all the amenities the hotel offered their guests. It was more luxurious than she had expected. “Miss Dorval, what about the payment? It shall be done during check-out?”

“Payment?” Miss Dorval asked confused, summoning a book from somewhere inside her robes “No, Miss Granger, there’s no payment required from your end. It’s listed that your stay here with us, will be covered by the Department of Magical Creatures, as a bonus for its best employee” she said bowing her head.

“I would also like to inform you, that all our elves are paid and have insurance and a schedule so they do not overwork themselves, but in case you do not want to call for one, I am at your service, please just press the little fleur-de-lis on the bedside table, and I shall come soon,” she explained.

“In the name of La Voisin, I hope you enjoy your stay here with us!”

Once Miss Dorval had left, Hermione cast a _Muffliato_ and yelled something about sneaky Slytherins, and how dare them, and hell with Paris, she was going to stay inside that room and read. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I called the Magical Hotel “La Voisin” after Catherine Monvoisin, french witch in the 1600s, the central figure in the famous Affaire des Poisons. 
> 
> Muggle books remember her for meddling with royalty and muggle affairs, doing dark magic and killing thousands with her poisons, but, in the end, she was only doing what she was being paid to do...
> 
> Her death was a great loss for the French Magical Community, La Voisin was a genius in the Divination Arts, Enchantments and Charms, Alchemy and Potions. If they knew how many of the wizard kind she saved… If only they knew.


	3. R

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It took three chapters, but Sirius finally makes his appearance.

Tuesday, 14 August 2001 

And that was what happened for three whole days. She got food sent up to the room, and she read some of the books she had packed. Until there was a knock on the door.

Hermione got up, expecting to find a tray of food for her lunch, but instead, she found Sirius Black, leaning against the wall right on front of her, arms crossed, still wearing a leather jacket although it was August. “Sirius…” she whispered.

“Hermione,” he said with a wink.

“Why are you here? What are you doing here? And how are you here?” she asked.

“A nice girl would invite me in-” 

“No, no nice girl would invite you in, Sirius” she corrected, shaking her head. But she moved inside, letting the door open, and walked to her favourite couch where she had been reading for the past 2 hours, and watched him making himself at home on one of the armchairs.

They waited for a few more minutes in silence before he coughed “I’m here because I actually live here, Hermione, in Paris. After the war… there was not much for me left in England, there was Harry, but Harry had his own friends to care about, he did not need me. So, I left him with Grimmauld Place and came here. A cousin had a house and I’ve been staying there for the past 2 years.”

Hermione nodded “But that does not explain why you were knocking on my door! How did you even know I was here?”

“Don’t you know, pet? Secrets travel fast in Paris” he winked “The Famous Hermione Granger hiding inside a hotel in Paris. Why did you even choose to come here, to Paris, if you are going to stay inside your hotel room?”

“I did not choose it, Sirius. I’m here, forced by my boss!” she sighed.

“Let me guess, you wanted to be on your little office, fighting for house-elves, and Rotterdam Morgenstern, that big snake, forced you to take a vacation, in Paris.” 

“How do you know who my boss is?”

“I’m in Paris, Hermione, but I keep in contact with Harry. I know you work on the Department of Magical Creatures, and Rotterdam Morgenstern has been the head of the department for 30 years.”

“Oh, of course, that was silly to ask. But it does not explain why you are here.” 

“I’m here because you cannot, you simply cannot, stay inside your hotel room and not explore Paris. I’m taking you out!” 

She laughed “You’re delirious, Sirius, go away!”

He smirked “Of course, whatever you say, pet,” he said and got up “so you would not like to visit Shakespeare and Company” he added, looking over his shoulder.

“The Antiquarian Book Store? It’s always filled with people, that’s not the right way to visit a bookstore” she shrugged.

“What if I told you, I know someone who can open it for us when there’s no tourists, muggle or magical?”

“I would say you are trying to trick me, Sirius Black.” 

He shrugged “whatever you say, pet. Suit yourself” he said and opened the door “Just in case you are curious about it, tomorrow morning, 6 am before it opens. There is a little apparition point on an alley close by. See you tomorrow, Granger” he winked before disappearing.

After he disappeared, Hermione paced the room, boiling. “How does he dare to try and bribe me like that. I know better!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Secrets Travel Fast in Paris (Napoleon Bonaparte)


	4. (a)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What would Hermione Granger do when blackmailed with a secret visit to a bookstore… And Hermione comes to a realization.

Wednesday, 15 August 2001 

But, at the end of the day, or rather at the start of the day, she had apparated to the little alley. And there he was, waiting for her, a smirk on his face.

“I knew you could not resist my proposition, pet” he added, “C’mon, I’m sure the four hours alone won’t satisfy you, so let’s not waste a minute.”

And he was leading her through a door, with a notice-me-not charm, and kissing an older woman on both cheeks where she was sitting at a desk. “Bienvenue, Cherie. Make yourself at home” she said and mentioned for her to enjoy herself in the book shop.

Hermione had no words. She lost herself in the architecture of the shop, and how much it seemed a personal library instead of a book shop. She was so caught on the books surrounding her. She had come there once when she was younger with her parents, but everything seemed so different now. 

In the end, she had chosen some books, and some postcards and other merchandise. And she brought those to the counter where Sirius was speaking with the nice old lady, Sylvia. “Wow, Granger, you could not fit more into your arms? Poor Sylvia will need to restock the shop before opening it for the tourists.”

“Hush, boy, let the young lady purchase as many as she wants. Books are a woman's best friend after all” Sylvia said with a smile as Hermione took the bags with the books “Visit often, dear!”

Sirius and Hermione walked in silence, the streets were getting busier, but the apparition Alley was empty.

“Aren’t you happy you left the hotel, pet?” he asked with a wink “you have a bag full of books.”

She rolled her eyes and raised her wand to apparate back to the hotel. “Thank you, Sirius” she whispered.

When she was back at the hotel, she moved to choose one of her rare new books. And she was so excited, losing herself on the pages. She groaned when there was a knock on the door. She had not asked for lunch, why was someone interrupting her reading. This time she did not get up, with a flick of her wand she opened the door, and there was a leather jacket man again. 

“What are you doing here, Sirius?”

“Lunch,” he said, showing her the bags he was carrying and taking them to the small dining table in the room.

“Thank you, but I don’t think that’s necessary… I can just order some food from the hotel restaurant if I want any.”

“Yes, Granger, of course, you can. Are you doing everything possible to go back to work and have another paid vacation leave? Is that why you’re eating little and exhausting yourself with reading?” He asked with a raised eyebrow “Read a little bit more, I will get everything ready.”

A few minutes later there was a tray floating in her direction, with bread, cured meats, multiple slices of cheese, some mini quiches, grapes, figs, and sliced apricots, as well as some madeleines. And a chilled glass of rosé wine. “Oh” she whispered once her book was closed on the table, and she could sense the food. 

“Enjoy, Granger,” he said as he moved to the door.

“You’re not staying?” she asked suddenly “there’s enough food for both of us…”

He smirked “Do you want my company, Pet. Is that it? Does the Golden Girl want Mr Black company?” He teased.

She looked away, placing one grape on her mouth instead of replying. 

“Just giving you a taste of what the Parisian lifestyle feels like, pet. We could be enjoying this picnic by the Seine or in one of the gardens somewhere. But I think the French cuisine will speak for itself” Hermione ate another grape, looking down. “But, if you do get curious and want to try the French lifestyle, I can come to pick you up, tomorrow, a little before 7 pm and take you to have dinner somewhere you will never forget.” 

This time Hermione sipped her wine, not really answering him, but as she raised the glass to her lips, her eyes found his grey ones. She blinked as he smirked “dress nicely, Granger, this is not a jeans and T-shirt kind of affair” and with that, he was gone.

Hermione Jean Granger ate her beautiful tray of delicious French food, better than the one she had been having at La Voisin. She sighed, finishing her wine. When she was first forced to come to Paris, she thought she would enjoy the view, maybe some sightseeing (the last time she had come to France was in 1993), and just read, by herself, maybe with a glass of wine and a plate of cheese. She did not expect Sirius Black to appear suddenly, take her to a bookshop, make her food and then invite her to dinner. 

_Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck_. Hermione Granger was fucked. ‘ _We do hope so_ ’ a voice sounded on her head. 

_Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck._ This was Harry’s Godfather; she could not think of Harry’s Godfather fucking her. Hermione’s eyes travelled to her bed. Yes, what she needed was an orgasm, and she went chase it, alone, like any independent powerful woman. She did not need a man, 20 years her senior, to give it to her. ‘ _He would give you so much more_ ’ the annoying voice said again.

And then she was freaking out, she called her concierge, Miss Dorval, to know where she could buy a dress, something fancier than anything she could have packed for this vacation. An hour or so later, she had a fancy midi pencil dress, with a v neck and some bubble sleeves in raspberry colour. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was there truly any doubt Hermione would not go visit Shakespeare & Co? I was so sorry the little caffé had not opened in 2001, it would be such a good moment as well, but well, maybe if she comes back in 2021 ;)


	5. (d)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Such a casual moment, Hermione Dinner goes to a fancy restaurant with Sirius Black, and learns some personal information about the older man.

Thursday, 16 August 2001 

She was fucked, Hermione Granger’s subconscious, and probably her vagina, wanted to get laid by Sirius Black. She had even applied beauty charms to her hair and face. What the major Fuck was wrong with her.

Five minutes to seven there was a knock on her door, and she rushed to open it.

“Well, Well, Well. Don’t you clean up nicely, pet” Sirius winked. Surprisingly, he was not wearing a leather jacket, but a simple suit of a grey colour, no match for his eyes.

“So, do you,” she said, taking the arm he extended to her. And a few minutes later they were at Lasserre, and Hermione was stupefied “You were not kidding when you said it was a fancy affair!”

He chuckled, opening the door for her, with a little bow. He placed one hand on the small of her back, leading her to the host and telling him he had a reservation under Monsieur Black. Then he leaned to whisper “Granger, there’s a slit on the back of your dress, from your neck, till, well, your ass.” 

“It’s only two centimetres wide, get it together, Monsieur Black” she teased, but her breath caught when his thumb stroked the bare skin. And she swore, she heard a ‘Fuck, Granger.’ 

Dinner went marvellous, and it was truly a fancy kind of meal, with candles and flowers decorating the table for two, large comfortable chairs, monarchy-like, and she was not sure if the plates of food were more pretty to the eyes or better in the mouth. It was out of this world.

“One would believe they have a witch or a wizard doing these kind of plates,” Sirius said sipping his wine “It’s magic, what these muggles do to your tongue.” 

“It truly seems so” Hermione conceded “Why did you order such a large cake only for the two of us?”

“We eat one slice now, each, and then we take the others home with us for breakfast.”

When the bill came, Hermione moved to take it, but Sirius just gave her a look, one that seemed so aristocratic it seemed out of a movie. “I invited, I pay, pet” he explained winking. “I may one day ask for reimbursement from your boss” he teased once they were out of the restaurant.

“You shall do no such thing, Sirius. I’m not planning on getting sacked on your account” she said calmly, with a smile on her face, because they were surrounded by muggles, but her eyes, her eyes screamed danger.

He chuckled “I was only teasing, Granger, I have a Black Fortune after hall, I can pay to take you out for dinner.”

“And picnic lunch…” she murmured looking ahead “Where are we going?” she asked louder.

“I’m taking you back to your hotel” he winked, wrapping one arm around Hermione’s waist and then apparating them to La Voisin, and letting go, once she was stable.

“But…”

He smirked, leaning down to whisper “were you expecting, more, pet?” Hermione did not reply, but she sighed, and that was a reply on its own. He kissed her cheek, very close to her ear “Bye, Granger, Good night” he said.

Her brown eyes looked at him as he pulled away “Bye, Sirius… hey! You still have my breakfast!”

He smirked “If you want this amazing cake of almond and coconut, come and have breakfast at mine. Now goodnight, pet” and he disappeared.

Hermione’s sleep that night would be too restless, she was certain. She had two options. She could either stay at the hotel, and read another book, or she could go. And have breakfast with Sirius and eat another slice of that heavenly cake. Oh, and if one way for her to decide, was the fact that she did not know his address. Sirius took care of that as well. She had received an owl a little before going to bed.

“16, Boulevard Pasteur, Apt 2-M.

Don’t worry, Pet, Boulevard Pasteur is in a magical zone so you can apparate without fear and see the magical community getting ready to work.

Take a moment and breathe Paris in, Granger. It nourishes the soul.

Monsieur Black”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Breathe Paris in. It nourishes the soul. (Victor Hugo)


	6. I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione joins Sirius for breakfast and a conversation about Paris leads to an interesting & intimate revelation, in more than one sense.

Friday, 17 August 2001 

And so, at 8 am, Granger had apparated on the avenue. And she did exactly what he said, take a deep breath, close her eyes, smell, and listen to Paris. And then she made her way to his home. Knocking on the door of the apartment.

“Bloody Hell, who is knocking on the door this early!” 

She heard from inside and could not stop herself from smirking. “I’m waiting for my breakfast, Sirius.” 

The door opened and he was standing there in just boxers, and he looked Hench like she never imagined a man, around her father’s age could look “You came”. A voice inside her head said, _‘not yet’._

“You told me, the extra slices of cake would be for breakfast and then stole them.”

“I never expected you to come” he shook his head, yawning. “Well, don’t stand at the door, Granger” he winked, moving aside for her to get inside “I’ll get breakfast ready, why don’t you go wait on my little balcony-”

“And breath in Paris?” she asked with a raised eyebrow, letting him lead her to the porch.

“You are starting to learn, pet” he teased as he went back inside, to make breakfast, and get dressed, she hoped, his torso was quite distracting.

A few minutes later, he came out, with an old t-shirt put on and some jeans, and the meal soon followed, levitating after him. “So, our splendid cake from yesterday, some fruit, some bread, jam and cheese, and “You like coffee, right, Granger?” she nodded as he summoned the coffee pot, two mugs, milk and sugar.

“You did all this? By yourself?”

“Why do you seem surprised, pet? I did make you a nice lunch before.”

“You did, it was delicious… and so is this breakfast.”

“Hermione Granger complimented my food. Never thought I would see the day!”

She rolled her eyes and they ate in silence. Until there was no more coffee, or cake, or cheese or fruit. “So, this is your cousin’s house,” she said.

He nodded “it’s not very big, but I will give you a tour, Granger,” he said getting up “This is the balcony. Not very big, but the gardens are for everyone, so it’s okay” Then he moved inside “The living room and open concept kitchen. Not very large, but it is more than enough.” He walked into the small hallway and turned right “A bathroom, and then there’s my room” he said opening the door and showing her inside. “Next door there’s another room, that right now its storage room. It’s not big, but it serves its purpose,” he explained throwing himself on top of the bed.

She sat down on a little bench by the window, looking around. No pictures. No personal items. Nothing that yelled Sirius, like his old room at Grimmauld Place. “Is this home, Sirius? For you now?” she couldn’t stop herself from asking.

He shrugged “Home was never truly a place for me… It was, well, I suppose first it was family in Grimmauld Place, then it was the Marauders at Hogwarts, then it was actually James and Lily’s at Godric’s Hollow, and since then it has not really been anywhere else.” He didn’t know why he was telling her that. “Paris is a place in which we can forget ourselves, reinvent, expunge the dead weight of our past” he explained and finally looked at her. 

“Paris is a new beginning for you, then?” 

“What is Paris for you, Granger?” he asked instead of answering. 

She was on her feet before she understood what she was doing “Vacation… Respite… Breather… Liberty” and with each step, she was closer to bed “Dream” she finally whispered looking at him. 

And he offered her one hand, to help or to stop her. “It’s not a dream, Hermione” he spoke seriously. “The next step you take you must take it fully conscious of what you’re doing, if it is what you want.”

“Choice,” she said and suddenly, she was straddling him on the bed, her lips had found his, and her hands were everywhere.

It took him two seconds to catch up, and then she was under him, and his hands were moving under the hem of the little flower dress she was wearing, his lips never leaving hers, until his fingers found, or better said, did not find any panties. “Pet,” he took a deep breath, pulling his face away to watch her, untameable hair spread all around her like a halo. He let his fingers stroke gently over her outer lips “I thought you were a good girl.” 

“A good girl would not have invited you into her hotel room on Monday, I told you, Sirius” And then she was kissing his jaw, hand reaching for her wand and vanishing his clothes.

He smirked and kissed her neck, sucking, biting hard. This was what they both needed, to let go of the tension, and then be on their merry way. She moaned against him, her back arching when he finally slipped inside her with just one finger, and pumped slowly, at first, and gently moving his thumb to stroke her clit. And Hermione was climbing up fast, all the anticipation of the last days, driving her towards the edge. And he could feel it, by the way she was clenching her thighs around his wrist, trying to trap him there.

“Pet, open your eyes,” he said and when she did he gave her a smirk, pleased with himself “You need to tell me now if you are a virgin and if you are in the potion” his fingers never stopping to work her, adding another finger, and she made a delicious sound.

Hermione was not sure how she was coherent, maybe she wanted to wipe that smirk of his face more than to chase her wave “I’m a workaholic, not a nun, Black” she explained “and potion, yes.” 

“Good” he whispered, “Because I’m not holding back anymore, Pet” and while kissing her, he added more pressure, and made the Sirius manoeuvre, as he called it. And she yelled like he never imagined she could, clinging to him as he kept pumping his fingers while she rode her orgasm. “Breath in, Pet, I’ve got you” he whispered, his free hand stroking her cheek as her eyes became focused again, on him.

“That… what was that?” she asked, taking a deep breath.

“That was your first orgasm of the day, pet, keep counting. Okay?” He said, and because he did not want to vanish her beautiful dress, he pulled it off, and threw it somewhere around the bedroom. He brought his fingers to his mouth and sucked “I will taste that directly from the source later, but I have some more pressing businesses now” he teased. 

And sooner rather than later he was sinking his aching cock inside of her, warmth surrounding him, and he stayed still, only moving one hand to her left breast, kneading the soft tissue, the other steadying her right hip. He kissed her, showing her why some kisses were called French. And then she bucked her hips, and he knew she was ready for what he was going to give her.

Whatever Hermione thought was the reason she was there, either if it were because of some repressed arousal from the war, or something else that would dissipate sooner. She was wrong. After she was satisfied the first time, there was the shower sex, once she woke little (‘ _in your dreams’_ her subconscious teased) Sirius with a blowjob under the falling water. 

When she thought she could rest, snuggle on a large t-shirt of his and watch some TV (because he had a Telly, in what world does Sirius Black own a telly). He had decided that it was time to finally taste her and make her wish misfortunes to all the men she had been before and that had never been able to pleasure her like this. 

He had a smirk on his face when he pulled away, seating his naked ass on the floor, and watching her melt into the couch. “You seem like you deserve your rest, pet, I’ll see if I can make something for our lunch.” It was ludicrous that he had just put an apron to cook but was still naked underneath. She fell asleep.

When she came back to her senses, he was watching her from a stool by the kitchen counter. “Did the old man overwork you that much, Granger, that you slept for almost two hours?”

“I’m sorry… You could have woken me up.”

“Come eat, Granger. You are hungry, are you not?”

She nodded and walked to the table, taking another of the stools. She eyed the macaroni cheese with longing, licking her lips. He summoned a bottle of wine and poured two glasses.

Are you satisfied, Pet?” he asked once the plates were empty.

She got up, stretched her arms over her head, the t-shirt rising through the motion. “Bloody hell, I’m not,” he said too quickly, and in just a few seconds, they were in bed again.

The sun had set, the moon had come out, and the Eiffel Tower lights were switched on, she could see all that through the open window. Sirius was sleeping soundly on bed and did not stir when she got up. She slipped into her dress and sandals again and watched him in bed.

Hermione was still holding onto the shirt she had worn through the apartment. “It seems in the end, the youth won, Sirius. Goodbye,” she whispered before leaving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Paris is a place in which we can forget ourselves, reinvent, expunge the dead weight of our past. (Michael Simkins)


	7. S

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione's time in Paris is ending, but Sirius has one last surprise.

Saturday, 18 August 2001 

And she thought that had been the end of her story with Sirius. They had sated whatever repressed attraction they had for each other, and she would not see him again, at least not while in France.

So, what was her surprise when at 9 am there was a knock on the door “Pet, you’ve been very naughty, leaving without saying goodbye!” 

And she opened the door quickly, pulling him inside by the forearm. “Keep your voice down. Other guests can hear you” she was fuming. 

He smirked “Good morning to you as well” he teased looking around the apartment, to the bag on top of her bed. “Are you leaving, really leaving?” he asked.

“My portkey is for tonight at 8 pm” she explained, “My vacation is over.”

“Not yet… it’s not. Finish your bags and meet me outside the main entrance of the hotel in half an hour.” he said before leaving the room in a rush. 

30 minutes later and Hermione was waiting outside for Sirius, when suddenly a motorcycle stopped in front of her “Can I take you for a spin, pet?” he asked.

And that morning and afternoon, Sirius drove them through the city, by the river and by other streets, showing her not only the muggle city but all the hidden magical neighbourhoods. He took her to a _magical forain_ to enjoy some of the attractions. They stopped for ice cream and _popelini_. And then it was almost time for her portkey to be activated. 

“One last place,” he said “Close your eyes. I want this to be a surprise” and because he either did not trust her or knew her curiosity would take the best of her, he magically blindfolded her as well. He wrapped his arms around her “I’m apparating, so hold tight.” 

When she could finally see, they were standing on top of the Eiffel Tower, higher than the top part that muggles could visit. And there it was Paris “I cannot seem to be able to describe this city” she confessed sadly “I regret spending so much time closed inside the room, I could have seen so much more!” 

And Sirius, that was about to touch her neck with his finger where a bruise was tempting him, pulled back. “I can go… if you want to say goodbye to the city alone. You can see everything from here.”

“No” she took hold of his hand. “Fuck, Sirius, I do not regret whatever happened between us…” 

He smirked “then maybe we can do it again” and when she did not open her mouth to answer, he leaned forward, pushing her against the railing. “There are lots of things that we did not try out” he whispered “Yet.”

And when his lips were almost touching hers, the portkey she was holding activated and she disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not worry, this is not the end. Fluff is coming!


	8. (e)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione's boss brings her another envelope.

Monday, 20 August 2001 

She was already focused on her cases when Rotterdam Morgenstern knocked on her office door. “Very glad to see you back, Miss Granger.”

“Thank you, sir.” she said looking up at her boss “Paris was illuminating. Thank you.”

“I’m certain it was,” he said and took a letter from his pocket and put it on top of her desk.

_Ms Hermione Granger_

_c/o Rotterdam Morgenstern_

_Morgenstern Manor, Pilling_

_Wyre, Lancashire_

_England, UK_

“I would be very pleased if you told your companion your address, Miss Granger, so he is able to send letters directly to you” he added.

Although there was no sender, she remembered Sirius’ calligraphy from all the letters he sent to Harry. She nodded “of course, sir. I’m very sorry. This was so unprofessional. I apologize.”

He nodded with a smile “I’m quite glad you enjoyed Paris, Miss Granger, and as you see, the department survived without you. So, if you ever want to take a few days off to meet somewhere else or someone. Just schedule them, Miss Granger!”

Hermione nodded. She was so shocked, not even her subconscious noticed how Rotterdam Morgenstern knew her letter came from a man, that her companion, as he called it, knew his address, or that the older man had a smug smile on his face when he left her office, like he knew something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just realized there was a loose end that I never tied up, but well, I might explain that on another series, do not worry. It’s a personal headcanon of mine!


	9. !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Sirius’ Birthday and Hermione has a surprise for him.  
> One could say Sirius’s surprise for her is even bigger.

Saturday, 3 November 2001 

Hermione Granger and Sirius Black exchanged correspondence for close to three months. And Hermione had visit Paris five more times since August. She never stayed at La Voisin, though. Not when there was a nice warm comfy bed, with a nice view, breakfast in bed, and with a bed mate that made you cry of pleasure. 

It was a little over midnight when she knocked on the door. A cupcake on her hands with a lit candle. As soon as he opened the door, she started to sing Happy Birthday to him. 

He had a huge grin on his face as he watched her, leaning against the door frame. Then he blew the candle and, pulling her inside, kissed her. “Thank you, pet. This is the best birthday surprise.” 

“And it’s not only the cake” she teased, unzipping her winter coat. And he licked his lips, pulling her to the bedroom. Well, let’s just say the whipped cream and the candle on top of the cupcake were very useful that night.

Hermione woke up with breakfast in bed and rolled her eyes “it’s your birthday, I was supposed to pamper you!”

He smirked, kissing her lips and then her nose and her forehead. “All you ever need to do, pet, is lay there.”

It was her turn to smirk “Oh, really? I think you enjoyed very much when I got on my knees yesterday.” 

After breakfast, and another round of mind-blowing sex, when they were just laying on each other arms. “Until when are you staying?” he asked.

“It’s a short trip this time. I am expected on a field mission tomorrow” she explained with a sad smile “So my portkey takes me back at 4 pm.” 

He nodded and kissed her “So that means we have time for a few more rounds before going out for lunch” and he was making his way down her body, kissing every inch of skin, until he found “my favourite gem, pet!” 

“Why until lunch?” she asked before moaning his name “Sirius… don’t tease.”

“Because I have a table reserved for lunch in one of my favourite places” he explained “no more words allowed besides my name, pet”. And he started to lick and kiss and suck, her inner thighs, her outer lips, her warm folds, and her clit. Until she was begging him. For something, anything.

After a few hours, and after a bath, Hermione was lounging on a freshly made bed. “And why can’t we have lunch here, I love when you cook for me.”

“Well, I already fed you breakfast, pet” he smirked “and I need to go buy some groceries, because I’m out of anything. I do not have the ingredients to make you a meal.” 

Almost an hour later, they were walking down the street from the apparition point “Tell me again why I needed to wear this fancy dress, Sirius?”

“It is exactly like the one you wore when I took you to another restaurant” he said, dropping the hand that was wrapped around her waist to squeeze her ass once “and that night I wanted to do this very much” he smirked.

“You’re terrible, Sirius Black. You’re lucky-” 

“I’m fucking handsome, great in bed, an amazing cook, shall I keep going?” he teased until they got to the restaurant, _Allard_. He walked to the reception desk “Bonjour, j’ai réservé une table.”

“Bonjour, Monsieur, la réservation est à quel nom ? “

“Black, Sirius Black.”

“Oui. Vous aviez réservé une table pour une… besoin d'une chaise plus ?”

“Non, non. Nous partagerons.” he added with a smirk.

After a few visits to France, Hermione still did not understand much French. She was lucky most places were tourist friendly, and when they were not, she had Sirius around. So, she was quite surprised when they were led to a small table, with only one chair. Sirius sat down and patted his thigh. She looked around and sighed, before sitting. “I despise you, Sirius Black. I’m a hero! I should not have to sit on your lap” she explained.

“Don’t you like it, pet?” he teased.

“That’s not the point!”

“It’s my birthday, pet” he gave her some puppy eyes and she could not stay mad. She leaned more into him and it was something she never thought would be enjoyable, but it was. Sharing a chair, sharing a glass of wine, sharing the amazing food that came to the table, even the escargots, and ending with some espresso and profiteroles. She was on French heaven. He pecked her lips when they had finished the meal. “Did you enjoy it or not, pet?”

“I liked the company a little better” she teased.

“So glad to hear that, pet” he whispered.

“Let me pay our lunch, as another birthday present, I have muggle money with me today.” 

He kissed her cheek “whatever you want, pet.” When she came back, he was already on his feet, holding his hand to her “I have one more place for us to go before your key is activated.”

He took her to the Eiffel tower, the same spot where he brought her that first time. To say goodbye to Paris, goodbye to him. And then all this had started.

“Why are we here? It’s lovely, don't get me wrong, but I thought this was the goodbye place” she asked.

“It is… there’s one thing I want to say goodbye.”

Hermione could not say a word, her breath caught on her throat. No, no, no. Not now that she was starting to fall for him. She was aching for something more, something more personal, and not only physical. She had just eaten an entire meal on his lap. She had fallen, hard, for this man. _‘And get fucked harder’_ a little voice said inside her head.

“So, pet, I think it’s time I stop calling you, pet.” he started, and Hermione raised an eyebrow. She was really annoyed at first, but it rubbed on her, and she kind of enjoyed it nowadays. It gave her chills. “You see, I think Eiffel for you,” he smirked, pulling her closer, harder against his chest. 

And she giggled at the joke, hiding her face on the crook of his neck, before she could open her mouth to reply, he was holding her tighter, one hand stroking her hair and she could feel the vibrations of his voice. “I don’t know when, or how, or why, but I cherish every time I am with you, like I never did with anyone before. Fuck, Hermione, how do you make me feel like this?” he asked and then they were kissing. “It seems every little part of my body aches for yours, wants yours, brain, mouth, heart, cunt” even in the middle of a speech like this, he was able to tease.

She stopped him, placing her hands on his cheeks. She looked into his stormy grey eyes and took a deep breath, steadying herself. “First of all, I quite enjoy you calling me pet” he laughed, shaking his head. 

She pecked his lips “ **I Love You** , Sirius Black” and it was his turn to freeze, just watching her “ **All of Me Loves All of You** , your smart brain, your dirty mouth, your kind heart, your large dick” she winked “This is **Our Moment**. This is **Our Happy Place!** ”

“No” he stopped her there, stroking her cheek with his thumb. “No, Hermione, No. We’ll Always Have Paris, but it’s time to go back to England, to go home, to you” he said, taking hold of her hand where she was holding the portkey, so he would be transported as well. “What do you say, Pet?” he added with a wink as they were pulled.

**_The End_ **

**__ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was it! I hoped you enjoyed it! I surely loved writing it! It was my first Sirmione, I don’t remember having ever even read them before, but they’re so fun!   
> I’m so happy!
> 
> Mrs Mast, I hope I did justice to your beautiful Manip! 
> 
> Some Translations for you (sorry for any mistake):  
> "Bonjour, j’ai réservé une table.” - "Good afternoon, I have a table reserved"  
> “Bonjour, Monsieur, la réservation est à quel nom ?" - "Good afternoon, Sir, and it's under what name?"  
> “Oui. Vous aviez réservé une table pour une… besoin d'une chaise plus ?” - "Yes. You have reserved a table for one... would you like one more chair?"  
> “Non, non. Nous partagerons.” - "No, no. We will share"
> 
> “We’ll always have Paris.” (Howard Koch - Casablanca)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!  
> Here is a little Pinterest Board about this fanfiction: https://www.pinterest.pt/marianasilva545/paris-needs-no-reason/
> 
> What was your favourite moment?
> 
> Have you looked at the name of the chapters? Have you found the secret message?

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Christmas Needs no Reason](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28171173) by [Mariana_Monteverde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariana_Monteverde/pseuds/Mariana_Monteverde)




End file.
